Ju on The Grudge 3 Shadows of the Past
by liasesanz
Summary: "No one loves me,i want to kill myself. Mary Carter is the first Black/African female to have the Saeki curse.No matter what race you are you can't escape her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Grudge Chapter 1**

Mary Carter was an only child who was a abuse and sometimes put in the hospital everyday by her step father."I wish i could go back to america away from my horrible stepfather and my school that seems like i'm in hell".Mary was a black/african girl who lived in Japan with her japanese stepfather Jang-wei . When she was 8 her mother was killed,cut into pieces by a gang on her way from work.

Mary did not have alot of friends at her new school because she could barely speak japanese most of the time its because she's black and brutally beating by the japanese cheerleaders.

Mary was deeply hated by Yoko Yang,a cruel,careless,popular japanese girl who could speak english .

One day Mary was beaten and drag by the cheerleaders and football players into a abandon house where the Saeki family use to live .They say that this house is one of the most haunted houses in all of Japan .Mary did hear some of the rumors about a curse house,that who ever enters that house will die .They took Mary into the Saeki house up stars into the bedroom where Kayako and Takeo slept .One by one the cheerleaders took turns beating her up .When Mary was knocked unconscious,then the football team started to rape her one by one .With blood and tears dripping from all over her face and body.

As the teenagers left the house,Mary was left for dead .4 Hours later Mary was conscious again,with tears falling off her face .Mary walk out the house slowly .When she reach home her stepfather Jang-wei asked"WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU BITCH,ANSWER ME NIGGER".Mary replied "i was beaten and rape,GOSH Jang you can see it on my face"Mary cried .Jang punches her and said "BITCH watch your mouth when you talking to me HO",ARE WHAT Mary replied .Then Jang grabs a hammer and bashes it into her needs and hit the hammer into her back .Mary falls to the floor screaming in tears,Mary trys to crawl on the floor away from him but he turns her around and starts punching her .Behind Jang Mary saw a woman with long black hair blood all over body with deep hate and murder in her eyes looking directly at her, next moment Mary was knock unconscious.

The next day Mary was put in the Hospital .At three in the afternoon Mary was staring outside the window into the sky .All of a sudden she had a feeling that something is watching her .When she look around the room she saw a young paled boy staring directly at her from down the empty hallway."Hello" Mary said the boy disappeared .Suddenly the hospital darken alittle bit .Mary felt a little fear and panic rushing down her heart,then she start to hear the sound of clicking and a croaking noise .Mary role off the bed and fell to the floor and starts to crawl outta the room down the hallway to the stairs .When Mary made it down the stairs she heard"CCCCCRRRRROOOOOAAAAAKKKKK,Mary turns around and finds the of Ghost Kayako Saeki appear in front of her face crawling down the stairs fast after her .Kayako's face expresses threatful hate,evil,and murder .Mary sits there in fear and faints in tears.

The doctors and nurses find Mary hiding in the mens washroom shaking so hard in deep fear."Whats wrong whats wrong the doctor ask .Mary couldn't say as all the other nurses show up to help Mary .Mary agains see Kayako behind the doctors .Mary starts to scream in terror .as one of the nurses gave her a shot to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Grudge Chapter 2**

Yumi Kazuma was one of the cheerleaders involved in Mary's brutall rape. She felt guilt and trouble for what she had down,but she knew that she was gonna get caught and throw in jail. Yumi was at least scared of what she had down.

Yumi was asleep in her room with darkness covering it except the small moon light that start gazing in her room. But the light start forming a human shadow."What the"Yumi thought. The shadow figure started to freak her out,so she left her room,but outside her room the hallway was filled with darkness with alittle bit of light soon start to fade away. Yumi's cellphone ring,when she press the talk button and put it on speaker she heard

Cellphone-cccccrrrrroooooaaakkk

"Hello is anyone there",but the croaking noise got alittle bit louder and started make Yumi scared. Yumi shouts off her phone and starts to walk near the door so she can leave the house,but the door was lock and the house got even more darker. Yumi felt even more fear hitting her heart.

Yumi runs to the window to try to escape but when she open the curtains it was darkness outside like Yumi was in the underworld. But then she heard it

CCCCRRRROOOOAAAAKKKK

Yumi fell to the floor and deep fear with the thoughts of death in her mine,then she heard thumping and croaking coming from up stairs. Yumi felt tears rushing behind her eyes. All of a sudden a pale woman who look like she's in her 30s appear on the stairs crawling down stairs towards Yumi,when the lights came back on, it was the ghost of Kayako Saeki with venegeful hate and evil in her eyes.

Kayako's eyes were froze to Yumi."WHAT THE FUCK"Yumi screamed. She ran to door and yell out

Yumi-"SOMEBODY HELP ME,HELLLLLLLPPPPPPP MEEEEE.

Yumi cried. Then the lights start to flickering off in on making Kayako apper even close to her. Yumi turned away in tears,to be the final tear drop in her life,but then the door open with light coming threw.

It was Yumi's mother Kyoko with her boyfriend Wong.

Kyoko-"SWEETY ARE YOU OKAY"

Yumi-"Where the FUCK were you,how can you leave me here by myself mom.

Kyoko-"sweety i'm sorry,but i told you to watch your mouth."I don't want you to talk like that to me anymore.

Yumi-"Well SLUTT,you be hoeing your self around Wong and you don't have time to love your daughter.

Wong-"hey little girl don't talk to your mom like that.

Yumi then punches Wong and tell him to "Shut the fuck up fagget". Then Wong pushes Yumi to the floor.

Yumi-"OH HELL NO"

Yumi runs to the living room to grab the gun her mother bought. Yumi starts to firing shots at Wong and her Mother. Wong ends up escaping the house but Kyoko got shot in the nee. Wong helps Kyoko up to take her to the hospital.

Yumi kelpt on firing shots all over the house into tears run down her face then stop shooting and fell to the ground crying. Then she heard it

Cccccrrrrroooooaaaaakkkkk

Kayako reapears and starts to crawl toward Yumi again. This time Yumi wasn't scared,she wanted to die now.

Yumi-"is this what you want,i don't know why but i want to die"."kill me KILL ME BITCH. TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE.

Kayako- CCCCCRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAKKKKK


	3. Chapter 3

**The Grudge Chapter 3**

Mary is brought in for questioning about her brutall abuse rape. Detective Toyama"Mary Carter is it.

"Mary-Yes Sir .

She replied. Detective Toyama ask her a couple of questions about kids who rape her and there names. Mary gave out 7 of the football players name. Detective "thats them". "Yes" Mary responded. "How did you nee and up getting broken. Mary was way to afraid to tell on her father,she was afraid the abuses from him would get worst.

When the Detective left the room,Mary falls asleep. She was dreaming about her mother when she was alive. Dreamnt that her and her mother were playing outside,with pretty tress,roses and the summer sun. But the dream turns into a nightmare slowly. Mary mother disappear,the leaves on the trees started to fall off in make a horror form, the sky becomes cloudy covering the sun and started to get cold.

Mary calls out "mommy" but she was nowhere. Mary then see's a black figure crowling from the burned black bushes towards her, making a croaking sound.

Mary new she heard that sound from somewhere before but she couldn't remenber. The black figure appears to be Kayako Saeki who had the look of hate, and destroy in her eyes. Mary cries, and yelds out "MOMMY HELP ME.

Mary wakes up with tears and alittle bit of fear scanning the room,she can see doctors working and passing her room.

Mary remenbers the same woman from her dream who was trying hurt her yesturday. Mary thoughts were that the women she saw looks like she was wanted to do more then just hurting her.

_5 days later 9:30 p.m_

Mary's legs were starting to heal. When Mary was about to go to bed she heard a meow sound. Mary jumps out of bed to scans the room,there were no doctors around and it is pitch dark in Mary's room.

Mary puts the covers over her head, then she heard it.

_CCCCCRRRRROOOOOAAAAAKKKKK_

Mary falls off of bed the bed and grabs her crutches. Mary went to the nearest part of the building with light but she was all alone. Mary sees a woman who looks like she is in her 30s down the hall facing the exit doorway,almost look like she was trying to block Mary from escaping

"Excuse me where are the doctors" but the woman didn't responed,almost like she was in a trance. Mary starts to walk slowly towards the women on her crushes but something told her not to go further and she listen and stop 30 feet from the women.

The woman turned around making the same croaking sound she heard in her room. The woman appears to be Kayako Saeki with the look of unquestionable hate.

Mary screams and trys to flee fast but she keeps on fowling to the floor then Kayako starts to chase her. Then Kayako puts her body in a unhuman way like a spider and advances fast towards Mary fast. "OH MY GOD" Mary successfully gets back up quick and uses her crushes to hope fast out of there. Kayako was now 10 feet away from Mary gaining on her. There was a elevater up ahead. But the elevater open and it was Toshio Saeki blocking the way. Kayako was now 5 feet away from Mary, "JESUS" Mary cried out. As she back to the wall she feels a doornob, it was the security office. Mary opens the door and locks it behind of her.

The next morning the doctors find Mary asleep in the security office.

_9/22/02_

Mary was brought home and the doctors send her a care taker when her father wasn't around

Mary hears the doorbell ring,as she gets her crushes she hears a small crash in the back of the house,but she agnore it and head to the door.

There was a caretaker name Rika Nishina,her english pronounce sachin wasn't that good but Mary could understand.

"Hi are you Mary Carter" Yes" Mary replied. As Mary and Rika went over the things she has to do. Mary hears the croaking sound again.

Later Jang comes home drunk. He head towards Mary's room,he bust in her room making her jump at of the bed.

Jang unzips his pants and jumps on Mary, and starts to rape her. "NOOOOOOO STOP IT,GET OFF Mary cried. She tries to push him off but he was to heavy. Jang was starting to suffocate Mary but she ends up succeeding pushing him off.

Jang-Wei got out his gun and started to shoot at Mary. Almost of the bullets and up missing how the way Jang was shooting in a drunking way but one of the bullets was scratched off Mary skin on her face.

_MY SKIN_

Jang chased Mary to the front door. "So you want to leave me now" Jang said."Jang its me Mary". Jang takes out a lighter and snaps it on "Jang please no" Mary cried. Jang burns Mary in the back with the lighter and resumes raping her again.

"NOOOOO",Mary screamed


	4. Chapter 4

**The Grudge Chapter 4**

Julia Chang was leaving Japan to go visit her mother in Korea. Julia Chang was one of the cheerleaders who drag and brutally beaten Mary Carter in the Saeki house. Julia Chang was one of the most selfish,dangerous,popular girl in her school. She didn't care about anything or having no remorse for what she had done to Mary.

Julia was stuck in traffic in Japan city with truck horns and cars playing music and movie posters on the buildings. Julia looked out the back window of her car could see a paled boy staring directly at her in the back sit from another car. Julia ignore the boy and turned on the music"When is these fucking traffic going to get empty"Julia said. As Julia is listening to the music something happens to the radio. When Julia tries

to fix it the sound turned in to a croaking nose "cccccrrrrroooooaaaaakkkkk".

Julia turns off her radio and looks back,still the paled boy was starring at her this time with deep hate and horror in his eyes. It freaked Julia out a little bit but she soon ignore's the boy again and she sits back wait for traffic to clear. When Julia falls back and close her eyes shes hears "CCCCCRRRRROOOOOAAAAAKKKKK",Julia Jumps accidently hitting her head into the she looked outside there was no one in the cars,the traffic events occurs with no one around .It was like Julia was the last person on earth."WHAT THE HELL"Julia feared.

Then the poster on the Japan buildings turned into Kayako face. The giant Kayako faces were looking directly at Julia. Julia look back,the same boy who was starring at her from another car was in her back seat,Julia ran out her car in panic,"Is this hell"Julia feared.

Then she heard giant footstep thats causing the ground to shake and break open a little .She heard a real loud roar mixed with croaking ."WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT"Julia Julia saw a unknown giant figure with long hair coming out of the darkness making another roar sound mixed with croaking giant figure turns out to be Kayako Saeki with blood all over her body with evil and deep hate in her eyes .Kayako was coming to Julia in a non-human way,than she made another roar mixed her croaking with it again this time causing all of the car windows to break and shadder everywhere cutting through Julia skin .Julia fell to the ground with a little bit blood running from all over her giant Kayako comes even closure to Julia and tries to grab her to squeeze her to death,Julia takes action forces her injured body to make a run for it,Julia succeeds escaping from Kayako .Julia see's behind her that Kayako is no longer trying to chase her the city of Japan darkens she ends up running into a abandon hospital.

Julia was walking down the hallway,to try to find someone then she heard a meow sound right behind her. When she turned around it was Toshio Saeki. Julia fell to the floor in shock and fear.

"Who are you" Julia said." I'm the fucking devil Toshio respond. Then Toshio charges down the hallway after Julia.

Julia-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Julia screamed and run but Toshio was gaining on her.

Julia-"OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT".

Toshio was one inch away from grabbing her legs but Toshio ends up tripping on the floor. Toshio is no longer chasing Julia.

When Julia looked back Toshio look even more angry then back at the car.

When Julia looks back, Toshio makes a big roar mixed with a meow sound that shakes the whole hospital building shake making Julia Chang fall to the floor.

Toshio disappear. The lights went out. "OH MY GOD" Julia screamed.

Julia Chang got out her cigerette lighter. As she turns her lighter on she can see something approaching fast from the darkness. It was Kayako Saeki charging fast after Julia.

Kayako Saeki- CCCCCRRRRROOOOOAAAAAKKKKK

Julia Chang-"WHAT THE FUCK".

Julia ran to a dead end of the hallway,she was by a room 907. She tries to open the door but it wouldn't open.

CCCCCRRRRROOOOOAAAAAKKKKK

Julia heard the croaking sound come from down the hallway getting closure. "COME ON YOU FUCKING DOOR OPEN".

Kayako was down the hallway 20 feet from Julia.

Kayako now 10 feet away.

Julia kicks the door open with all her might. As Julia was about to enter the room. Toshio jump out of the dark room onto Julia making her fall to the floor.

Toshio face inches from Julia's. "fuck you" was Julia's last words. Then Toshio snaps her neck killing Julia.

Toshio than pulls her head off her body.


End file.
